Small or tall, Yuu always has a thing for Mika
by shashaway
Summary: He remembers what happened yesterday. Him smaller than everyone else and climbing on Mika's lap demanding to touch his golden hair.


**Notes**

A prompt from an anon in tumblr, asking for a de-aged Mika or Yuu and canon compliant. So here's the crack.

* * *

"Shinoa, stop grinning. You're scaring him." That glint on her eyes alone would make a grown man cry.

"But Micchan, look at him! So small and chubby!" She evades Mitsuba's hands. Moving closer with a gait on her steps—almost like a predator. "He's smaller than me! How adorable!"

Yuu is not amused. "Stay away from me, you old hag!" He squeaks, small trembling hands latching onto Yoichi's pants, trying to hide from a predator coming his way.

Yoichi pats Yuu's dark head. "She's right, you're scaring him." Though he can't blame Shinoa. Yuu is such a cute toddler, especially since he's still in oversized JIDA coat—the pants long dropped to the floor. Just like a little kid wearing his dad's uniform.

"Huh, even when he's just a brat, he's still that crass." Narumi watches the scene with interest. After the mishap of Yuu's seraph side, Asuramaru had to revert Yuu's age before he was experimented—about toddler years by their estimation. Or so Shinoa's demon said. Though the demon was probably right, even from just 30 minutes Yuu looks slightly bit older than before.

"Adorable, isn't he?" Shinoa finally catches the boy from behind Yoichi's legs and subjects him into bear crushing hug. "And his cheeks are so soft!"

Yuu wails inside her arms—well as much as he can bearing his cheek is stretched wide by Shinoa's pinch. Big green eyes with sheen of tears and Mitsuba can feel her heart clenches.

"Shinoa, stop it!" Mitsuba is pretty sure that could be counted as child abuse. She tries to snag Yuu from her arms, but Shinoa just holds the boy tighter.

"No way, Micchan. This is my chance to have my own teddy bear!" She says, while Yuu just looks resigned by this point.

"Stop it all of you." They all turn to Kimizuki with Mika bringing provisions in their arms. "That brat is not a Teddy Bear," Kimizuki says.

"I'M NOT A BRAT!" Yuu yells. "YOU FOUR EYES!"

"Why you, little shi—"

"We've brought everything, including clothes for Yuu-chan," Mika interrupts. He frowns at Shinoa. "Let go of Yuu-chan, we have to change him to proper clothes." Sighing, Shinoa reluctantly releases the boy and he runs off like he's being chased by satan—which isn't too far from the truth. "Here, Yuu-chan." He takes a shirt, pants and underwear from the bag. "Can you change your clothes by yourself?"

But Yuu doesn't reply, nor does he take the clothes. Green eyes intent on Mika when he blurts out, "Your eyes are red."

Mika flinches. "Um... Uh yeah..." He draws to himself closer, as if to hide his face from view. Yuu must be scared, Mika thinks sadly. After all red eyes are not normal.

However, Yuu just steps closer, peering to see Mika's eyes. "They're like—like stones. Ru—rube?"

"Ruby," Yoichi supplies.

"That!" Yuu nods eagerly. "Your eyes are so pretty!"

Blush flooding his cheeks. "Thanks, Yuu-chan," Mika says shyly.

"Can I touch your hair too? It looks so soft—" Yuu reaches to stroke the golden strands but Mitsuba catches his arm.

"You can touch him later." Shinoa giggles behind her, muttering something inappropriate and Mitsuba shoots her a look. "Now, change your clothes first or you'll get sick, okay?"

Yuu pouts but relents. Though he insists he can't change his clothes by himself and Mika _must_ help him.

"Well," Narumi drawls from the worn out couch he is lounging on. "Seems the brat has a new favorite."

"That's not a favorite," Shinoa snorts. "Pretty sure Yuu-san—small or not—has a boner for Mika-san."

"SHINOA!" Mitsuba exclaims.

* * *

Yuu wakes up feeling sore and—is he naked? And the bed he lays on seems weird, it moves and sounds like a yawn—

"Yuu-chan?" Mika's voice is heard from beneath him. Yuu raises his head, looking at Mika who's rubbing his eyes and yawning. Small fangs can be seen and Yuu thinks how adorable Mika looks. "Oh, you're back to your size." Relief is profound in his words.

However, Yuu's mind is currently running wildly. Because he's naked. On top of Mika. With remains of torn fabrics—probably his clothes—all around them. He remembers what happened yesterday. Him smaller than everyone else and climbing on Mika's lap demanding to touch his golden hair. Or when he wanted to be feed by Mika. Or when he insisted to sleep on top of Mika because he loves Mika and they are going to marry anyway.

The force of his blush can fry an egg on his face and neck.

"Oi, wake up you guys—" Narumi opens the door and freezes. "Never mind." He slams the door shut. "My eyes, I need a bleach—" Narumi mutters outside the door.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika exclaims, cheeks red from embarrassment. "You should—um... get up and—your clothes are on the bag on the table." He groans, covering his eyes when Yuu sits up before him. "Do you—do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah," Yuu replies, quickly getting into his uniform. "Sorry about yesterday," he mutters, still feeling how hot his neck and cheeks. "I was being a brat."

Mika chuckles. "I think you were very cute, Yuu-chan," he teases. "But really, I don't mind."

Yuu opens his mouth to reply when a voice from outside yells, "YOU GUYS DECENT? YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES LEFT—DO A QUICKIE IF YOU REALLY HAVE TO."

"SHUT UP SHINOA!" Yuu roars.

Mika sighs, feeling the heat from his cheeks on his palms. He can't believe the turn of his life sometimes.


End file.
